


Castiel vs. Chewing Gum

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Never Had Chewing Gum, Charlie: The Interrupting Red-Head, Damnit Cas, Destiel (Only Hinted At), Gen, It's An Epic Battle, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Being an angel means Castiel hasn't experienced very many human delicacies. Like gum, for instance.*Cue Dramatic Winchester Facepalm*





	Castiel vs. Chewing Gum

Castiel was sitting outside the bunker. He’d placed a chair above the main door, just to watch the sun rise.

Hinges screeched, and Dean emerged holding a coffee.

“Mornin’ Cas,” he grunted.

Castiel nodded absently. “Good morning, Dean,” he said.

“Goin’ into town today, do you need anything?”

Castiel tore his gaze from the rising star. “Actually, I was wondering if I could come with you.”

Dean appeared taken aback. “Oh, yeah sure, I guess.”

***

Several hours later, they arrived at the local supermarket.

Dean took the lead, steering Castiel towards the shopping baskets. He handed one to the angel. “Okay, you go get Sam his rabbit food.” He gestured to the vegetable section. “I’ll go get us some _real _food.”__

____

“I do tend to agree with Sam. Your dietary choices are the most likely to cause trouble to your blood pressure and general health.”

____

Dean just stared.

____

“I looked it up,” said Castiel defensively.

____

“Just… get some veggies.” Dean shook his head and turned away, but not before Castiel caught a glimpse of a smile.

____

He made his way to vegetable aisle. He grabbed as many green things as possible, forgetting which ones they usually bought. So he got everything. He loaded his basket with as much as he could carry. Dad knows Dean needed it.

____

Proud of his haul, Castiel went to find Dean, eventually happening upon him in the baked goods section. Dean turned to look at him, eyes wide.

____

“These were all baked this morning, Cas. And look how many!”

____

“Choose two, Dean. We have to be getting back.”

____

Dean made a face like a stubborn six-year-old. He contemplated for a moment, then carefully selected two pies, shooting Castiel a petulant glare while doing so. As he set them in his basket, he caught sight of Castiel’s.

____

“Jesus, Cas. Did you raid a garden? There’s no way we’re going to eat all those greens.”

____

“You are going to start eating them with every meal. I’ll make sure of it.” Castiel hefted the basket, making his way towards the check out counter. Dean trailed behind, muttering to himself.

____

They set their purchases on the counter. The sales woman greeted them, scanning the items and began placing them in bags. Castiel’s gaze caught on the brightly colored packages on a small shelf beside him.

____

“What is this, Dean?”

____

“Those are packages of gum. Have you never tried it before?” Dean took one off the shelf.

____

“No. I’ve never had reason to.”

____

Dean tossed the gum on the counter. “You’re practically human now. Might as well try everything you can.”

____

Later…

____

Castiel and Dean were unloading groceries when Sam walked in. He surveyed the table and nodded in approval.

____

“I’m guessing you gave Cas free rein over the veggie selection, am I right, Dean?” He chuckled. “We should do that more often.”

____

Deans ignored his brother, sliding the pack of gum across the table to Castiel. “Here. Tell me if you like it.”

____

Castiel picked it up, opened the packet, and unwrapped a stick of gum. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed on it thoughtfully.

____

Then swallowed, wincing as he did so.

____

Dean cringed. “Dude, you’re not meant to swallow it! You just chew on it. Or blow bubbles with it, then spit it out.”

____

Castiel was bewildered.

____

The other man sighed and grabbed the pack. He unwrapped a stick of gum and placed in in his mouth. After chewing for a few moments, he paused, then blew a small pink bubble.

____

Castiel stared. _This was what humans did for fun? Blew bubbles out of inedible candy? What was the point of making a food if you couldn’t eat it? _He shook his head, but unwrapped another piece of the ridiculous imposter candy. He chewed, then attempted to blow a bubble, accidentally spitting it across the room.__

______ _ _

He saw Sam facepalm out of the corner of his eye, and Dean try to hide another smile.

______ _ _

“Try again, Cas.”

______ _ _

He did. That time, he used a bit of his Grace to make it more manageable, and finally succeeded in blowing a bubble. But Grace wasn’t meant to be used on such mundane things. The bubble grew larger, and larger…

______ _ _

And exploded in Castiel’s face.

______ _ _

The two brothers burst out laughing. Sam had to hold on to the back of a chair for support, while Dean caught his breath and wiped his eyes.

______ _ _

”C’mon buddy. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

______ _ _

It took 45 minutes for Dean to pick the gum out of Castiel’s hair. He had to resort to scissors, much to the angel’s horror. Gum, Castiel determined, was nothing but trouble.

______ _ _

“Want a mohawk?” Dean asked, sounding excited at the prospect.

______ _ _

“No, thank you.”

______ _ _

When Castiel’s hair was finally finished, he went straight to the offending package of gum, and threw it into the garbage.

______ _ _

“So…not a fan I’m guessing.” Dean said.

______ _ _

The door to the bunker slammed, and footsteps clattered down the stairs.

______ _ _

“Guys!” Charlie exclaimed, pulling them in for a hug. She looked at Castiel. “What happened to your hair?” She asked as she blew a bubble.

______ _ _

She seemed confused when Dean dissolved into laughter. Castiel huffed in annoyance.

______ _ _


End file.
